The Tunnels
by CatchyArtz
Summary: Stormleap is a wolf/cat hybrid who has a thirst for adventure. This is how it all begins.
1. Part 1

Moonrush was curled up next to a dead ash tree stump, the gentle rise and fall of his body with each breath clearly visible. His eyes flickered but didn't open. A strange scent was in the air. Moonrush heaved in a deep breath. The scent was gone.

 _My mind must be playing tricks on me again_ , he thought as sleep tugged him into the peaceful darkness. _There's nothing here…_

Stormleap felt her father stir beside her. Her wide blue eyes opened as she swept a calculating gaze over him. _No, he's fine._ Storm smiled. He looked so peaceful… Moonrush's pelt was glowing bright white in the moonlight, standing out like a torch in a cavern.

She rose and pricked her ears. The faintest crackle of a leaf sounded from a few yards away. _Aha- very clever._ The wind was blowing toward the bush where the sound came from, which meant that she couldn't smell them, but they could smell her.

Stormleap peered at the bush, debating on whether she should approach the noise or stay put. Perhaps even get Blazestreak. _But what if something happened to Moonrush while I was gone? she pondered. I can't risk that._

"Father," Stormleap whispered gently. "Father, wake up. There's someone over there."

"Hmm?" Moonrush's eyes snapped open. Clear blue and sparkling with love and passion as usual. "Well, might as well check it, right?"

"Right," Stormleap replied confidently. "I always love it when stuff like this happens."

Moonrush huffed. "Be careful what you say, dear. Adventure is very dangerous."

Stormleap turned her head so her father couldn't see her roll her eyes. "Yeah. C'mon."

The pure white cat padded over casually, Stormleap trotting close behind. Her charcoal grey fur glowed silver in the moonlight.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Moonrush stopped a few tail-lengths away from the bush, just to be safe.

A quick snap and a flash of black, then Moonrush was on the ground hissing.

"Father!" Stormleap screamed.

Moonrush lashed out at his attackers, claws extended, and bit down hard on one of the black cat's hindlegs. The feline gave a cry of pain and sunk her teeth into the loose fur above Moonrush's neck. He buckled beneath the weight of the five cats swarming over him and collapsed to the ground.

 _Fight to fend not to kill,_ her mother's words echoed around her mind.

Stormleap clawed off two of the cats and locked them into combat against herself. She spun around and pinned one of them beneath her massive paws. A quick flick of her claw ripped a gash in it's flank. It let out a yowl of agony and pelted away into the trees. Stormleap turned to face the second one, but it had disappeared. _Retreated, no doubt_ , Stormleap thought grimly.

But when she turned around she found her father and the three remaining cats had gone. "No!" she screeched. "Father!"

Stormleap shook her head as if trying to physically clear her thoughts and tried to think about what to do. There was one real option. "Blazestreak!" Stormleap called for her best friend, knowing how fast he was able to run.

His voice drifted to her almost instantly. "I'm coming!"

 _Please hurry!_

Blazestreak woke instantly to the sound of Stormleap calling for him. "I'm coming!" he yowled. His green eyes glistened with worry as he pounded his way through the forest, weaving in and out between trees and leaping over rocks.

"Keep shouting so I can follow the sound of your voice!" Blazestreak called.

"I'm here! Just hurry!"

The ginger cat adjusted his course based on Stormleap's voice and put on an extra burst of speed. "Almost there!"

He skidded to a stop in the clearing where Stormleap and Moonrush usually slept and flicked his tail for balance. "Fast enough?"

"Yeah, just listen!" Stormleap put a paw on his so he'd stop fidgeting. "Look, someone just-" she was cut off as a wolf leaped into the clearing as well.

The wolf's fur was pure white; not a speck of grey or brown on his well groomed pelt. A hat was propped squarely in between his ears, which were large and twitching. Two satchels were slung over his neck and waist, each containing different tools. A compass hung by a thin white string around his neck. He held his head up high and stood with a regal composure. He was far more large and old than both of them, and had to look down so he could meet their eyes.

The newcomer didn't even give them a chance to breath before saying, "I'm here to help. Please tell me everything that happened and I can help."

"Who are you?" Stormleap asked.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Kaihō. I'm an explorer and you sounded like you needed help. So here I am."

"Yeah, we could do with help, but… where exactly did you come from?" Stormleap questioned.

"Explorer, remember? Now come quickly! If the cats who just took your friend are who I think they are, we haven't got much time."

Stormleap chased after Kaihō instantly.

Blazestreak snorted and trailed after Stormleap. "You're too trusting."

"Thanks. Now shush and concentrate on keeping up."

He frowned and followed the two brisk wolves. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd think you're insane. No wait- I _do_ think you're insane!"

Stormleap didn't reply. _Sometimes Blazestreak is just a pain in the neck._

Kaihō kept at a steady trot as Blazestreak, Stormleap, and himself followed the scent of the black cats. His gaze drifted to the canopy above. _Few forests have trees as densely packed as these, he calculated. Good for hiding but not for fighting. These two are good; adventurous and daring. Although that grey one had a weird scent… Kind of like a cat and wolf mixed together._

"Do you even know where you're going?" Blazestreak grumbled.

"Yes. Those cats were forces of Carron, a cat from the Tunnels," started Kaihō. "You know, the Tunnels that run beneath this whole planet."

Stormleap sniffed. "No wonder. No natural cat could be born that dark colored."

Kaihō smiled. "You'd be surprised. By the way, what are you? Your scent is all jumbled… I can't pick out a specific species."

"Oh, I'm half cat and half wolf. My mother died when I was five moons old."

"I'm sorry. So, that was your dad that got snatched."

Stormleap forced a grin. "You could say that."

Blazestreak groaned. "Are you two gonna yammer all day or are we gonna actually hurry?"

"If you do not consider this fast, you are stronger than me. I applaud you," replied Kaihō. "And I do not believe you two have introduced yourselves yet."

"My name is Stormleap," the charcoal grey hybrid stated.

Blazestreak snorted. "You're gonna have to gain my trust before you earn the right to know my name."

"A smart policy. Giving out your name to random strangers is not wise. However Stormleap here is right to trust me. Either she is very trusting or she could sense the good in me right when I showed up at the clearing. So which was it?"

"I- I don't know. Something about you was just… Right. My instincts were screaming at me to trust you."

"I see. You are blessed with the gift of discernment, Storm. Use that gift wisely."

The trio walked briskly in silence for a while, just lost in their own minds.

Stormleap's head was just a swirling mass of clouds and stars and wonder. She was treating this as an adventure. In the back of her mind was a little bit of worry for her foster father, but she knew they'd get him back. _I have to believe._

Blazestreak was mostly complaining, and if he wasn't grumbling to himself he was eagerly awaiting battle. And then there was Stormleap. About half his head was occupied by thoughts of his best friend and the most understanding being he'd ever met. _I have to protect her._

Kaihō's thoughts consisted of well structured plans he was thinking about carrying out. Excitement rang clearly through his mind. _I have to hurry._

Stormleap was the one who broke the silence. "So... Why do you have so much stuff?"

"A good explorer is prepared for at least three situations!" Kaihō responded, lifting his mirror into the air.

"But- how did you-" Stormleap stammered.

Kaihō tilted his head. "Oh! I forgot to tell you I have low level telekinesis."

Blazestreak scoffed and muttered, "Show off."

"Oh- here we are!" Stormleap stopped at a lake which sparkling as if crystals were hidden beneath the surface. "I have a few things I prepare for as well," Stormleap said. And without another word, she dove into the water. Clear droplets scattered and landed on Kaihō and Blazestreak.

Kaihō smiled. "I'm beginning to like you two! Come, then! No use in sitting here. Might as well get a head start. And don't worry about Storm. She'll be able to catch up no problem! She's a smart wolf."

"Sorry, but I'm staying here. Storm needs someone to watch her back," Blazestreak stated firmly.

"Very well then. I'll go up ahead." Kaihō turned and bounded off into the woods once more.

About half a minute later and Stormleap came up out of the water with a necklace with a blue crystal dangling from it and golden bracelet. She grinned at Blazestreak and exclaimed, "Right then! Let's go!"

He nodded and briskly ran up ahead. "Kaihō went ahead of us."

"Come on then! Hurry up!" Stormleap urged.

"What're you thinking, bringing your necklace? Do you think we'll go for a swim?"

Stormleap laughed. "You never know."


	2. Part 2

Kaihō padded through the undergrowth, keeping his ears pricked. _Good thing the cats of the Tunnels have such a strong scent… However unpleasant it is to follow._ His green eyes drifted around. _Sunset is coming. Carron's forces should be below ground already._

Kaihō sped up. _I can't wait for them._ The regal wolf dipped his head low to the ground and heaved a deep breath. "Oh- oh no! No, come on!" He broke into a full sprint. "The scent is leaving!"

Worry glittered clear in his round eyes. "I need to get there!"

Blazestreak ran alongside Stormleap, his slender body easily dodging every obstacle. He sniffed the ground. _His scent is still fresh._

"We should have caught up to him by now. Where is he?" Stormleap inquired.

"Well his scent is still going, so that means he could not have been ambushed by those cats. Unless they dragged him along, but that'd take forever. So he's probably run ahead." Blazestreak reasoned.

"Alright then. Speed up!" Stormleap gave an extra burst of speed and took in ragged breaths. _I'll find you, father. No matter what it takes._

Moonrush blinked open his eyes. _Argh… Everything hurts…_ He screwed his eyes shut again and let out a small hiss of pain. _Come on, Moonrush. Just wake up._

His vision was blurred when he opened his eyes again. Blurred, but functioning. He waited patiently for it to return to normal, and soon enough it did. He was in some sort of room. Large, round, and dim. A cat, and two foxes were sitting all around on ledges that were white and glowing faintly.

"Hey! You there!" A brown she-cat with blue eyes leaped down from a ledge above him and landed gracefully beside him. "You were the last to wake up. Couldn't you be just half considerate? We've been waiting for you!"

"F-for me?" Moonrush stammered a bit less confident as he would've liked. "What for?"

"Oh come on!" a fox jumped down. This one was bright ginger with a white belly, chest, paws, and tail tip. His ears were dark brown with black tips. Round, green eyes stared at Moonrush with full attention. "Are you kidding me?! Where'd they get this one? Abovegrounds?"

"Maybe so." The calico flicked the fox across the shoulder. "It may be rare, but not unlikely."

Moonrush tried vainly to get up and failed. He laid, still in the middle of the room with his eyes shut once more. "Can… can you help me?" he panted.

"Depends. But we _can_ help you stand up. And trust me; you'll want to be steady when Carron arrives," the brown she-cat mewed. She nudged herself under his forearm to help support him. "My name's Alexa."

"And I'm Pythor." The ginger fox sniffed at Moonrush before helping him stand as well. "Yes, I think he's from above. He smells of sunlight and leaves."

"Oh- my daughter!" Moonrush surged up in abrupt movement and let out a sharp cry of pain as red hot heat exploded in his chest. He collapsed in Alexa and Pythor's paws.

"Careful," Alexa murmured. "That pain'll be there for a while. Don't worry, it goes away. It'll just be throbbing for a few hours or so. And don't try to use any of your powers. I've tried to make my wings appear, but no such luck."

Moonrush nodded and inhaled sharply. "Oh, that hurts. Thanks for the introductions. My name is Moonrush. But listen, I've got a daughter out there. She might be in danger."

Pythor grunted with the effort of trying to support Moonrush. "No, she's not. They only take one at a time."

"What do you mean?" Moonrush questioned.

"He means that Carron, the cat who's responsible for all of us being here, has different teams that take us cats, wolves, and foxes here. We don't know why yet, but he always says something about us being the final test subjects," Alexa meowed. She chuckled lightly. "Doesn't sound too promising, does it?"

"So there's no way to escape? No way to fight, no nothing?"

"Not that we've figured out so far. And believe me, i've been working my tail off while these lazy bums are sittin' round all day looking depressed," Pythor scoffed. He gestured to Alexa and a silver fox Moonrush hadn't noticed that was still sitting on her ledge. Alexa scowled and rolled her eyes at Pythor. "And come _on_ Shill! You're supposed to be helping out, remember?"

A silver fox leapt down from her ledge, looking nervous. _No. That's beyond nervous. She's absolutely terrified,_ Moonrush thought. _Poor soul._

"S-sorry Pythor. I was just worried he might've attacked. Remember that last one? He almost murdered everyone in this room!" her crystal clear eyes glittered with uncertainty.

Moonrush blinked. _Everyone in the room?_ He gazed around. There were five extra ledges, assuming one of them was for himself. _I wonder what could've killed that many..._ "Oh, don't worry. I couldn't hurt a fly." Moonrush smiled and dipped his head. "My name is Moonrush. What's your's?"

"I'm called Shilling."

"A pleasure, Shilling." Moonrush locked her gaze with his. But it looked as if she almost couldn't see him… As if she was gazing past him and into the wall behind him. "What's wrong with her?"

Pythor growled. "Nothing. She's just a normal fox just like me. Isn't that right, sis?"

"Pythor, it's fine. She's not a child." Alexa frowned apologetically at Moonrush. "Shill's blind. Always was, always will be."

Shilling bowed her head. Shame sparkled in her eyes. Moonrush felt a tug at his heart. _Oh, the poor child…_ "Hey. Hey, it's all right. Nothing to be ashamed of. And to be truthful… I think your eyes are lovely."

She looked up with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Pythor let Moonrush down slowly and let Alexa support him fully. "Stay away from my sister," he snarled.

"But-"

"Just stay away from her!" Pythor practically spat.

Moonrush was surprised by the sudden venom in his voice. "I- I'm sorry."

"You should be."

Alexa put a paw on Pythor's shoulder. "Please don't."

He stiffened but didn't smack her paw off as Moonrush was expecting. "But I swore I'd protect her."

"I know. But protecting someone is different than keeping them from knowing life. It's different than preventing them from feeling or loving or hating. Because all of that… It's what makes us who we are." Alexa fell silent and put down her paw. Tears glittered in her dark blue eyes. "You're not protecting her. You're smothering her."

For a moment Pythor's eyes glittered with pain and loss. And he looked soft and vulnerable. Moonrush purred with sympathy. "I know how you're feeling. And I know it's hard to feel that weak. But if you are to get anywhere in life, you must feel that."

"I don't need your pity," Pythor hissed. Moonrush nodded. He didn't want to push the snappy fox, but he couldn't help feeling dismayed. He was hoping he might change his mind. "But… I suppose you're right. Shill is smart and strong, I know that. It's just…" He took a deep breath but didn't finish the sentence.

They all stood in silence for a while. He couldn't suppress the tiny smile that spread across his face. _I know you're coming for me, my dear. But you mustn't kill these animals. They're innocent; and Carron is simply holding them hostage. If you can hear me- I doubt you can- but if you can hear me, just find where Carron is and defeat him. No one else, just him. I'm counting on you._

Stormleap felt a soft throbbing at the back of her head. She stopped running and tried to concentrate on it. Words… Words were forming. Just little whispers, but they were there. Six sentences. That was it; just six that surged through Stormleap's mind like a flood. She staggered as the pounding got worse. _Mustn't kill. Hear me. Find Carron. Defeat him. Just him. Counting on you._

She gasped as the throbbing left slowly. _Counting on you._ When Stormleap snapped back into reality, she found Blazestreak was shouting at her.

"Hello? Anybody home? Oh, good! Storm, you scared me out of my wits!" he was holding her close now, embracing her in a tight hug. "What just happened? You were murmuring."

"Was I?" Stormleap staggered to her paws and tried to keep from looking too scared. "That was Moonrush! But how did he- that's impossible!"

"He's probably got his paws on a Probe Stone somehow," Blazestreak reasoned. He flicked his black tail.

"Why would Carron have a Probe Stone?" Stormleap inquired curiously. _That doesn't make any sense. Probe Stones allow one to temporarily have telepathic abilities, but only if they've seen the animal before. Assuming Carron is a bloodthirsty villain, then why would he want to communicate with another? And how could Moonrush have gotten it? He's hardly a thieving kind of cat._

Pythor shrugged. "Perhaps Carron's not the highest in order. Maybe he's got a master; someone that's higher than him."

"We are in no position to make guesses right now. Not enough information. Yet. But Moonrush was trying to tell me something… And I got the gist it was something important."

"Well what're you waiting for? What did he say?"

"He said… 'don't kill'. And 'find Carron'… Oh, and 'counting on you'."

"Well that doesn't do much good, does it?" Pythor grumbled. "And we're gonna _have_ to kill some of his forces. Seriously, how else are we supposed to get through to his base or wherever he's camping out?"

"Kaihō'll know. He may be rather strange, but he doesn't seem like a killer. Since he's ahead he must've thought out a good plan by now."

"Let's hope so, cus' I'm _not_ looking forward to cleaning all the blood off my paws when this is over. If this ever will be over."

"Blaze!" Stormleap shoved him, shocked at how careless he was being with his words. "My father is down there, and you're making jokes!"

He chuckled and shoved her back. "If anyone can get him back, it's you."

Stormleap gazed into his eyes. "Thanks."

Blazestreak nodded. "Anytime."


	3. Part 3

Kaihō grinned and skidded to a halt right beside a big, round vault door. It was fitted into the ground and was etched with white runes that contradicted with the black stone.

"There you are," he said out loud. "Good thing I studied Nyphium just a few months ago!" He traced the white etches with a claw. "Beautiful. The cats of the Tunnels have not lost their vanity, at least. Now! Down to business!"

He crouched down and began to read the runes carefully carved into the jet black mineral. It read; "When the stars set below the horizon we come out to play. five of the jewels below shall rise to be gloriously displayed. how should you stop us?"

Kaihō closed his eyes and thought. _Riddles. Pesky riddles. The history of the cats of the Tunnels mentions the King of the Tunnels came out to play during the night. The five suns are all stars, and the five jewels were made to keep them in balance. They were to never be displayed ever. So how_ should _I stop them?_ "Aha! That's it!" He exclaimed. _One of the five sun jewels is the most important. If I were to take that and pop it beneath a waterfall…_ "It would go out, and in addition, Tunnel animals despise running water! Waterfall, final answer!"

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding as the slab of rock rumbled and moved out of the way to reveal a winding staircase leading downward into the Tunnels. "Great. Stairs and tunnels," Kaihō sighed as he started the long trot downward. He flicked on his flashlight and lifted it out of it's strap. "Here we go!"

"Moonrush, we need to get you up to a ledge before he arrives. Or something very very bad will happen," Pythor urged.

He got up and groaned. "It feels like I've been bruised all over."

Alexa purred in sympathy. "You pretty much have. Come on; I know it hurts but you've gotta get up."

"Right, let's get this over with." He straitened his back and dragged himself over to the lowest ledge. A weak jump later and he was on the ledge.

"Good, now, Shill and Pythor, get up as well."

"Alright, Miss. Bossy," Pythor snapped.

"As if you don't order us around more than I do," she retorted.

"Yeah, alright. Point taken."

Alexa grinned, satisfied, and leaped onto her own ledge. "Now all we can do is wait."

Moonrush jumped in on the conversation. "And while we are, how about explaining who exactly you all are and what I'm doing here?"

Alexa nodded. "I'm from the above, just like you. We got here a week or so ago, and as you can see they keep up well fed and groomed. They have to make sure we're strong for the final experiment, apparently. I live alone as a rouge, so it wasn't too big of a deal for me. I was just as confused as you when I woke up here in this cave. Pythor had already arrived here a few days before me, and we became friends. He and his sister Shilling were taken to the Tunnels from their ship. They're from Blitzrtron. You know, the furthest advanced planet in our galaxy. Carron has been hiring animals from aboveground to work below."

Moonrush nodded. "And what is this 'final experiment'?"

"We haven't the slightest clue," Pythor murmured. "Carron is building a terrible thing and we don't have any idea what it is."

Shilling raised her usually quiet voice above her brother's for a moment. "I had a theory that Carron is making a machine which converts innocent critters into Tunnel animals."

"What led you to think that?" Moonrush inquired.

"One day when he visited our chamber, he said we would become the perfect soldiers. He said he was waiting for the last part for his machine to be found and then he could test it on us."

"Why does he visit you?"

"To build up fear. He says fear is what energizes the machine."

"Well, that won't work very well on us! Isn't that right?" The cave filled with a few whooping cheers. It wasn't much, but it got their spirits up. Even Shilling was trying to look more strong.

"So, got a plan?" Alexa asked.

"Not yet. I need to see Carron with my own eyes."

Shilling hushed them. "He's coming."

They all fell silent and still. Then a sleek, jet black cat stepped out of the wall.

"Greetings."

Blazestreak kept behind Stormleap, watching for trouble behind them. His chest heaved with the effort of breathing. Stormleap stopped abruptly and Blazestreak bumped into her after failing to stop in time.

"Warn me the next time you do that," he groaned.

"Didn't have enough time. And I'm out of breath," she panted. "But look!" she swept her tail forward and rested it on the slab of rock with white runes.

"Do you know how to read that?"

"Not a clue. But my bracelet can." Stormleap lifted her paw so the bracelet was a few inches away from the stone. It shone and soon the runes were on it, being translated.

"Forgot you had that," Blazestreak mewed sheepishly.

"Come on…" Stormleap muttered. "There!" The runes were now translated and she began to read them out loud. "' _When the stars set below the horizon we come out to play. Five of the jewels below shall rise to be gloriously displayed. How should you stop us?_ '"

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?!" Blazestreak hissed.

"It sounds like a riddle. I've got no idea how to solve it, so let's not waste time trying." Stormleap briskly surveyed the area.

The canopy here was even more dark then the one they were under before, and it reeked of cats. A rather high cliff rose above the trees and stood only roughly ten tail-lengths away from them. The air was unnaturally still and devoid of any movement.

Blazestreak shifted his weight from one paw to the other. "Spooky."

Stormleap grinned. _Hah- he's scared._ "Well, looks like we're not getting in through here…"

"So now what?"

"We wait."

"Wait?"

"Yep," Stormleap responded, popping the p.

Blazestreak groaned. "I hate waiting."

"I know."

"I'm gonna kill Carron if we ever see him."

" _Could_ you kill?"

"I've done it before."

Kaihō stopped trotting once he got to the bottom of the staircase. "Echo," he said firmly, testing to see how large the room was. The word bounced off the walls at least three times, which meant this was a pretty big room or cave. Either one.

There was a clank sound on the other side of the cavern. Kaihō perked his ears instantly and shone his flashlight directly on the source of the sound. It was an extremely scrawny cat streaked with dirt. It flinched away from the brightness of the flashlight and hissed, pressing it's back against the wall.

Kaihō lowered the setting on his flashlight and pointed it slightly to the side so it wasn't shining in the cat's eyes. "Hello there." Kaihō lowered himself to the ground and forced his fur to lie flat so he looked smaller and less threatening. He allowed his tail to brush the cold cave ground as he padded slowly to the cat.

The cat blinked and was visibly shaking.

"My name is Kaihō. Who're you?"

"I can't." His voice was barely a whisper, and cracked, most likely from not using it for a while.

"Pardon?" Kaihō stopped advancing.

"I can't- You're not-"

Kaihō smiled warmly. "It's okay. I don't expect you to trust me now." Kaihō sighed and laid down with his tail curled around his hindlegs. "Quite a mess I got myself into this time. But I'll get out. I always do."

The cat eyed Kaihō wearily. "So white."

"What, my fur? It's normal where I'm from. Well, not common, but normal." Kaihō shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "Are there any doors? How did you get in?"

The tom nodded. "Behind me."

"May you please scoot to the side a bit? I need to shine my flashlight on it. I don't have as good night vision as you."

The tom took a few steps to the right.

Kaihō gazed at the wall. He almost thought it was just a rock wall until he saw faint lines in the shape of a door. He narrowed his eyes and tapped the perimeter of the door lightly. "It's sealed shut. How did you get in then?"

"Don't know."

"But, you got in, right? Surely you must've seen some way to open it," Kaihō reasoned.

"Blindfolded."

Sudden realization hit Kaihō like a wave. "Oh, you're a prisoner! Why would they place a cell right next to the entrance, though? And why are you all alone? How long have you been down here?"

"Don't know."

"Do you know anything else that might be useful?"

"I'm not supposed to be doing this," the tom rasped. "I can feel myself becoming less scared… If they see my brainwaves they'll get suspicious and come down here."

"Why?"

"The machine… They need fear to charge the machine."

"What machine? What does it do?"

"Don't know."

Kaihō perked his ears. Someone was coming from the other side of the wall. He flicked his flashlight off and whispered, "Please don't tell them." With that, he whisked away into the corner of the large cell and prayed they wouldn't see him.

"Hello? You still cowering in that corner?" The voice drifted from beyond the wall and was laced with fake pity. "I wonder what happened to cause your amygdalae's* activity to go down so much! Perhaps we should take a look in there." A large, dark brown mutt stepped out of the wall with a torch hovering above his head.

Kaihō felt his heart quicken. _Telekinesis. Not good._

The tom bit his lower lip and tried to look scared so the mutt would go away. "I was just thinking about the abovegrounds."

Kaihō inhaled sharply. _Not good enough. I'm going to get caught._

The mutt sniffed the air. He curled his lips back, revealing long, dagger-like teeth. "Who's that? Smells like a wolf."

The tom didn't respond, not trusting his voice.

The mutt briskly paced around the perimeter of the cell with his nose to the ground. "I know you're there. Might as well show yourself now."

Kaihō drew a deep breath as the mutt got closer. He silently raised his flashlight and dagger. The pure white wold flicked the flashlight on right into the mutt's eyes and it roared with pain.

As the mutt staggered aimlessly around the room, Kaihō sprinted to the way he came and shouted, "Waterfall!"

The slab didn't move. "What?" Kaihō frowned. "Time for plan b!"

The cat launched himself onto the mutt and jabbed him swiftly with unsheathed claws. He barked in alarm and tried to throw the tom off.

"Eggs!" the tom yowled from across the room.

The slab slid open. Kaihō leapt out of the cave and shouted, "Come on!"

The tom held fast onto the mutt. "I can't! This metal band on my tail keeps me from getting out!" He gazed at Kaihō. "Go!"

"But- You'll be killed!"

"I will. I'd rather be dead than alive in this dirty cell," he screeched from atop the mutt. "Just leave me!"

Kaihō hesitated before backing up fully out of the cave. He glimpsed Stormleap and Blazestreak laying down across from him.

"There you are! We-"

Kaihō cut Stormleap off and pelted past her shouting, "Run!"


	4. Part 4

Moonrush straightened his back as the sleek black tom strode into the cave. "I see this one is set on not being afraid?" He peered at Moonrush with narrow yellow eyes. "What is your name?"

"Do you visit all of your prisoners? And question them like this? You must be really lonely."

"Oh I am," Carron sneered. "But it doesn't bother me at all."

"I'm Moonrush. How do you keep your fur so sleek? Don't you live in really dark and dirty caves?"

"Do not offend my home," Carron snarled. "It's beautiful to me and that's all that matters."

Moonrush nodded. "Indeed. Home is where the heart is. Say, how did you get through that wall? It's solid and I didn't see any doors."

"There's something on the other side of the wall. Far too clever for you to understand."

"Can't argue with that. I'm not the smartest tom in the forest." He smiled. Pythor smirked at Carron and flashed an impressed glance at Moonrush.

Carron seemed irritated by this swift exchange and he unsheathed his claws. "Mind to take a step outside with me, Moonrush?"

Shilling let out a petrified whimper. "He's going to kill you. When he takes you outside he takes a few minutes and then he's back all bloody. They never come back."

Carron sneered. "The blind one is correct, my friend."

"Please just don't call me friend. Seriously." Moonrush practically bounced over to Carron and dipped his head at his three newly made friends. "It was nice knowing you!"

"Are you crazy?!" Alexa hissed.

"Maybe. I don't know. See ya!"

Pythor stared at Moonrush as he walked out of the cave after Carron. "He has a plan." The ginger fox turned his head to Alexa. "He's got some sort of plan. I know it."

"I hope so. Or else that cat is dead."

The minute Moonrush stepped out of the cave he scanned his surroundings. Two guards, lots of sticks of all sizes, some stones, dirt, a few large tunnels, and Carron in front of him.

"Now, I want you to-" Before he could finish his order, Moonrush picked up a stone with his mouth and tossed it as hard as possible at Carron's head. The black cat yowled in agony as crimson blood trailed down his face and dripped onto the floor.

Moonrush heaved Carron up by the scruff and unsheathed his claws. "One move and this cat dies," he hissed.

The two guards looked at each other uncertainty. After a few silent moments they began to back away slowly.

Carron thrashed wildly in Moonrush's grip. "Do something, you fools!" They exchanged glances and fled into the caves. Carron screeched as his paws flailed in empty air. "Morons, those morons!"

Moonrush grinned and pressed Carron's paw onto the sensor near the now visible metal door.

 _Pawprint received. Please stand by..._

The door slid open to reveal the other room. Moonrush guessed the others couldn't see him, though he could see them. _One way_ _hologram,_ the white tom thought. He bounded out of the room with Carron and flicked his tail, signaling for the others to follow him.

They jumped to their paws and ran out the door. Moonrush dropped Carron once they were outside the cave and pinned him on his back.

"Help me hold him down!" Moonrush demanded. Alexa and Pythor came to help while Shilling kept watch with her acute hearing. "Does anyone here have powers that could be used as a weapon?"

"Would pyrokinetic abilities do?"

Moonrush nodded. Pythor stepped up and held a steady flame in front of his forepaws. "Fantastic, Pythor! Now hold that by his face, please."

"It would be my pleasure," Pythor remarked. He lifted his right forepaw and put it right next to Carron's face. The fire flickered and singed Carron's whiskers multiple times.

A deep growl escaped from his chest. "Get off me this instant!"

"Not a chance. Now, if you want to live tell us what the way out is. And don't even think about lying or we'll come back and kill you," Moonrush threatened.

"Middle, left, left, middle, right, left, right, middle."

Moonrush nodded. "You better not be lying, got that?"

Carron smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not. And I can spare four animals. I've got plenty more."

Moonrush frowned and gave Carron one last jerk before haring away. But he didn't see Carron's devious grin after they had gone.

Stormleap didn't hesitate before haring after Kaihō. Blazestreak heaved an exasperated sigh and leapt into action as well. "What're we running from?"

"A dog," Kaihō barked.

"Fantastic. A feline's worst enemy."

"Hey, I'm half wolf!" Stormleap huffed.

"Yeah, but you're not a dog. And you're half cat," Blazestreak reasoned.

"Hmph," Stormleap grunted, unconvinced.

Kaihō ignored the two and focused on running as efficiently as possible. A flicker of white flashed in the corner of his eye and he skidded to a stop.

Moonrush leapt out of the brush and yowled, "It's me! Don't attack!"

Stormleap blinked in astonishment with an open mouth. "Father?!"

"How'd you get out?" Blazestreak mewed, his eyes sparkling with relief.

"I've made some new friends." The white tom stepped to the side to reveal Pythor, Shilling, and Alexa. "They helped me escape."

Alexa dipped her head in respect. "A pleasure to meet you all. You must be Moonrush's daughter. He's been so anxious to find you."

After brisk introductions, the friends sat in a wide circle.

Kaihō gazed curiously at Blazestreak. "Oh, so that's your name then? I like it; fits you well."

The ginger tom rolled his eyes and turned it attention back to the newcomers. "So… What now?"

"Now we need a battle plan," Alexa commented. "Carron is _not_ happy right now, and I doubt he'll be any more pleased when he finds three other animals escaped his wraith."

"We've got to decide if we're gonna go in and kill Carron himself or think of something else," Pythor explained briefly.

"Kill him? Why would we want to do that?" Kaihō exclaimed.

Shilling looked puzzled. "Well, because he's threatening us. Why else?"

"No, no, no, no, no. You don't just kill someone because they're threatening you!"

"Why not?"

Kaihō sighed and stomped a paw. "That's not how you do things!"

"Then how?"

"Mercy. Always give someone mercy even if they don't deserve it."

"But if they don't deserve it, why give it to them?"

"Because-"

Pythor cut him off and said, "Okay, that's enough. Let's vote. All in favor of killing Carron raise your paw." He raised his white paw.

Shilling, Alexa, and Blazestreak rose their paws.

Stormleap gave her friend a sharp nip on the ear. He flinched away, wincing. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't vote to kill him!"

"Why not? He captured Moonrush!"

"Okay, all in favor of letting him live, raise your paw," Pythor continued.

Stormleap and Moonrush raised their paws.

Kaihō just stared at all of them in astonishment. "No, we're not voting, all right? No killing, and that's final!"

"That's right!" Stormleap jumped in.

"Thank you for the support," Kaihō nodded at the hybrid approvingly. "You don't just go on a killing spree because a animal does one measly thing! You don't know enough about his life, and you have no right to assume he's evil right at the face of danger!"

Moonrush stepped in front of Kaihō, his expression somber. "I know how hard it is to give someone something you want to take away from them. But it's the right thing to do. If he does indeed turn out to be legit evil, then we'll kill him. But for all we know, he may be being forced to do this by someone of higher order. Or perhaps some tragic kithood incident scarred him for life. Maybe he's doing this for a special being dear to him. We simply don't know. So as long as we are in the dark, no one here is killing anyone."

Stormleap stepped up next to her foster father and raised her tail commandingly. "So, we need as much information as we can get. Who's got something, anything. Just a random fact, a tidbit about our enemy."

They all exchanged glances. "We haven't got the foggiest idea," Pythor stated, still looking cross about the whole "no killing" idea.

"Well there's got to be _something_ ," Stormleap said, exasperated.

Alexa spoke up next. "All we know is that he's building something terrifying that uses fear as energy and all that bad guy jazz."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much," Pythor replied. Shilling nodded.

Stormleap growled softly and scored the earth with her claws. "Don't you know the number one rule of being a prisoner of war?! 'Know your enemy!'"

"Wait... This is war?"

Stormleap gazed at Shilling carefully. "No. No, that's not what I meant."

The light grey wolf raised her head. "But we are, aren't we? This is war."

"This is _not_ war and not a soul shall be killed today," Kaihō barked firmly. "And if any of you believe Carron _should_ be killed, then you can leave. Now."

Pythor sniffed disdainfully and nudged Alexa. "C'mon. We aided Moonrush in his escape. Now we must leave."

She nodded and closed her eyes. A pair of white, feathered wings tinted with dark blue and silver appeared and she lifted off with a few eased pumps.

Pythor dipped his head respectfully. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Farewell."

Moonrush shook his head sadly. "You don't have to go now..."

"No one ever _has_ to do anything. But making the right decisions may just save your life. This is me making the right decision." And with that Pythor trailed off into the forest with Shilling close behind.

Stormleap, Kaihō, Moonrush, and Blazestreak watched Pythor's bright ginger coat until it was just a speck in the trees.

Kaihō gazed at Blazestreak wearily. "You wanted to kill him."

"And I still do. But I am never, ever leaving Stormleap's side."

The hybrid leaned against her friend. "One day..."

Blazestreak shifted so Stormleap could be more comfortable. "Hmm?"

"One day you won't be there for me. And just watch; I'll survive."

"In your dreams."

She grinned. "Dreams will be dreams."

Moonrush whispered softly into his daughter's ear the end of the sentence. "Forever and always."

For those who don't know, an amygdalae is what causes fear, to put it as simply as possible.

Please do not ask any questions. I will leave that to your imaginations.


End file.
